Wandering Eyes for Dark Skies
by gandalftheblazed
Summary: A young demon hunter, Valerica Thompson, is kidnapped by Ciel and Sebastian. In order to pay back their "generosity," she is forced to be another servant of the Phantomhive household. Valerica will have to keep in her inner demons and swallow her pride, working side by side with her natural enemy, a demon. I AM SO BAD AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

The silver crescent of the moon enveloped London's winding roads as a blanket of immense silence masked the cloaked figure's footsteps, each muffled stride growing quicker with unease from the lone human. It continued to sneak over the shoddy cobblestone roads with it's crouched form, almost slithering across the uneven pavement like a cobra preparing to strike. The light pitter-patter of feet grew still, and the cloaked figure had gently removed their hood in the dim moonlight. Wild, forest green eyes framed with jet-black eyelashes just above high, freckled cheekbones covered in pale skin delicately set above smooth, pink lips twisted into a permanent scowl. A glasgow grin marred the feminine features, distracting from curly, frizzy, and brilliantly red hair that escaped from the cloak's smothering grasp. The pair of green, predatory eyes surveyed her surroundings for any drunken thugs or discarded homeless and then closed violently, almost like the sun was blaring harshly into the sensitive irises. The harsh quiet only grew as she sat, a marble statue in a city of decaying buildings. Her steady breath was barely detectable to human ears, but the fast fluttering of her heart was quite audible,resembling a frightened hummingbird in flight. Leisurely, her murky viridescent irises were revealed once again and she continued her late-night stroll through the dismal streets of foggy London. Thump, thump, thump. Banging noises interrupted the ominous silence in the air and caught the mysterious woman's attention. She was entranced by the curious sound, and her careful footsteps changed to hurried paces towards an abandoned tavern a few blocks down the road.

Keen eyes shifted around the room. From the dull, cracked entryway of the tavern, to the discarded bottles of ale sitting on top of dusty, splintered tables with chairs, the rotting walls covered with sticky, black grime and warped pictures of what the tavern was in it's prime, and finally to the dismantled bar with unused shelves beside a creaky staircase. A set of grotesque tracks were found on the disgusting floor alongside swirling dust motes leading from the entrance up to the top of the broken steps. Cockroaches scurried away on the floor as she cautiously approached the bar, kicking up even more dust from the neglected floor. No longer under scrutiny from unwanted citizens, she swiftly undid the clasp on her right shoulder that kept the cloak in place and allowed it to sweep across the floor. The sudden change in attire allowed her to reach her sheathed weapons with ease, most secured in hidden compartments of her leather armour. With one last. lingering sweep of the place, the young woman began her slow ascension up the rickety stairway. An obnoxious creak echoed through the building as she placed her first step on the lowest stair, startling the redhead and causing a low snarl to rip through her mouth. Her hairs stood up on the nape of her neck as her mind began to scream, "Danger, run, it's here it knows you're here!" Her complexion became ghastly pale, and her blood ran cold as she began to hear someone else's sure footed steps. She tried to clear her mind of all of her fears but kept fumbling for her trusted sword on her hip with shaky, unsure hands. The sure foot-steps from the stranger grew still, but as soon as the woman's mind began to free itself from fear's brutal choke-hold, the slow steps became constant scratching noises against the ancient wood of the tavern's floor. She knew that no amount of termites could replicate that noise, her suspicions about the horrid tales of the 'cursed' lurking the streets was no bed time story. She backed away on the loose wooden boards as the foul stench of sulfur and decay overpowered her senses and made her eyes water. It was trying to see if she was weak, maybe another unfortunate street rat no one would miss coming to investigate. The woman had her head down and was dry-heaving from the powerful odor. A single creak was heard atop the stairs causing the woman to turn her head so fast she could have had whip-lash. Dominating the stairway was a creature of nightmares, one someone would create to make naughty children behave on the holidays. Dragging itself painfully slow down to the main floor was a the figure of a male, but at every point where the limbs should have been were instead swirling masses of short, grey tentacles that kept the rotted corpse together. It's shuddering breath was even more horrific than the smell the body produced, making the woman more and more nauseous. She unsheathed the abyssal, black obsidian sword from it's spot and whistled through the air with it's serrated end to make a show of ferocity. The euphoria of battle was replacing the shaky and trembling feelings of nausea and rage the creature created in her body. An insane, twisted grin graced her features as the adrenaline for the kill readied her for combat. Years of training and instilled discipline took the reigns of her conscious as the beast made it's final descent. The two sat not eight feet from each other, calculating the enemy with wariness. The petite woman dashed forward with certainty towards the monster as it's withering mass of tentacles shoot out. It seized her ankle and yanked towards it's body. A huge bolt of pain wracked her leg as she struggled to keep herself at a distance. She clung with all her might with her left arm around a pillar, taking her dominant arm and slashing viciously through it's limbs. It released its grip and she fell scrambling across the floor with her weapon. Eyes searched wildly for her only hope for survival as the creature sat shaking and moaning. The stench of the unholy was all around her, and for a moment she lost concentration as she found her lifeline. She turned back towards the thing and sucked in a horrified gasp through her teeth. Never before had any of the creatures she encountered look so intelligent or malicious towards her, and it hurtled its full weight towards her. She flipped onto one of the wooden tables, hair seemingly burning with demonic flames as she raised the dark weapon in her hand and sliced the whirling body apart at it's core. It sat on the floor severed in half, dark ichor leaving its body and burning sizzling holes into the ground. The euphoria no longer was running through her veins, leaving her tired and clumsy. The woman pushed herself off of the table top and onto the floor, tip toeing over the recent corpse and back to the entrance. When she placed her shaky hand on the rusted door knob, something blunt and heavy was smashed against the back of her skull, knocking her out completely. The body fell against the door and slid further and further until it lay across a pair of expensive, black shoes. Sebastian turned to his master hidden in one of the dusty closets and waited for him to make himself known. Ciel's small form appeared from the bowels of the closet and approached the butler with a cold look on his face.

"Ah, what shall we do with this young woman, my lord?" Sebastian asked with thinly veiled amusement.

Ciel lowered his gaze to the girl and appraised her with curiosity . No one, with the exception of his butler or Agni, could have handled that fiend of a being. His icy blue eye continued to stare at her thoughtfully, before he turned and began his smug stride back to the carriage.

"Bring her to the manor, she can sleep with thee other servants," Ciel demanded coldly, he no doubt had questions for this mysterious woman. His only answer was glowing, luminescent eyes and sharpened fangs with a respectful bow from Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! This is the first story I've really worked hard on so I appreciate any feeback whatsoever, flames or not.** The woman woke up completely naked in a medium sized room with very simple yet elegant decor spread around across the mahogany furniture. A pounding migraine threw every question she had in her mind away as she struggled to recall what had happened and why was she in such a strange place. She very carefully lifted the thick, silk bedding that was entangled her limbs and pushed herself out of the ensnaring trap of comfort that was the bed onto the cold, hard floor. The single wardrobe contained nothing but maid outfits, confirming her suspicions that she was inside someone's home and nowhere near the tavern, and judging from the material the servants wore, a very noble or honored family lived here. She turned her body from the clothes and continued to survey her surroundings, the constant nagging pain from earlier had let her completely walk past a door connected to the room. Warily she allowed her legs to carry her to the door and her hand covered the elegant door knob twisting it open, only to reveal a beautiful bathroom with a large porcelain tub and marble tiles. A scoff sounded from her,"How utterly terrifying," she muttered to herself. Before she could continue her amateur investigation, a white gloved hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around face to face with the intruder. She blinked. She blinked again. This man was unlike any other she had ever seen, never before had a man made her heart race or her palms sweat or allow her to let out that girly squeak she had earlier. A frown marred her features at the towered over her small frame at six feet, with a lithe yet muscular build hidden from sight by elegant clothes with a crest upon his breast pocket. His hair was coal black and unruly, long tufts framing his gorgeous face and marble skin. What she found unsettling about this man however, was not the devious grin of perfect pearly white teeth and full lips, his Adonis body or raven hair, but his eyes. They were crimson red, enchanting, unnatural. The bloody irises swirled enchantingly, bewitching her yet they seemed almost hostile, too clever and dominant to be a servant's. He waited patiently for her to become rational, obviously amused by her open attraction and used to it. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth went wide open as if she was going to yell, but thought better of it and settled with something simple.

"Why am I here?" She questioned curiously. She was aware that she was completely nude, but she was no proper lady,she also should have been frightened of this man and his intentions, of where she was, who he worked for, but she was still so exhausted from her previous battle.

"I believe the young master would prefer he tell you," Sebastian answered vaguely. "First, we must make you presentable for your meeting with him." Despite her many objections to this, the man had feral strength and was able to start a bath and force her into while he found suitable clothes. She sat wallowing in anger for the rude butler, feeling guilty for enjoying the lavish bath so much. It was such a change from simply wiping off grime with wet towels. Her body was so relaxed her keen sense had never picked up on the strange man's return, continuing to brood while she pondered what could appear in her near future.

Quiet as a mouse, Sebastian whispered gently in her ear, "Will you need help leaving the bath this time, my lady?",Causing her to jump out of the water and trip clumsily onto the marble, resembling an angered kitten.

"I've killed a man for less you cur," She sneered towards the chuckling butler.

"I'm afraid I'm no average man, but I welcome you to try," Sebastian teased.

Angry and wet, she stormed off to the bed where her attire for the day lie. A beautiful green silk dress with white cuffs sat next to a dangerous looking corset. The woman bristled with anger and gritted out through her teeth, "where are my clothes, you demon. And my weapons, more importantly where is my obsidian sword?"

"Demon? I'm simply one hell of a butler, though I am quite flattered," Sebastian retorted, completely disregarding her questions. "We must hurry I'm afraid, my lord is not patient when it comes to new games."

That did it, "A GAME? I'm no friendly game of chess, I'm a person! I have important work to finish and you and your fucking master can die for all I care," the woman snarled at the demon. His face never changed, it retained his serene and smug expression, but his words chilled her bones, "I'm afraid my master will be quite upset with your lack of gratitude." It carried an unvoiced threat, and she was submissive to his will after the heated exchange. She allowed him to tie her corset, which he acted out quite violently. She believed squeezing her organs to mush was his own way of acting out his revenge for the nasty comment she let out earlier. Once the task of making her presentable was completed, the uncomfortable silence only grew as Sebastian left the room, beckoning her to follow him down the expansive, winding corridors of the Phantomhive manor. Her eyes trailed on the walls, decorated in portraits of previous Heads and beautiful vases that any thief would die for alongside other rare and precious heirlooms. After what seemed like an eternity, the butler stopped and pulled open a door to a large study, waiting for her to enter. She confidently strutted into the room, eager to confront the little shit that decided to mess with her and her life. What she wasn't expecting to happen however, was that the man she had been dreaming of murdering since meeting his servant was a boy who couldn't be older than thirteen. The child had noticed her presence, and the eye that wasn't covered stared into hers. Before he had the chance to speak she interrupted him carelessly, "Well I'm sure this is some sort of joke. I think your father should be around here somewhere."

Ciel's face grew cherry red with embarrassment and rage as he attempted to stutter out a retort, "W-What?" Sebastian covered his smile and soft laughter with his hand before his master could create some wicked punishment like spending an hour with a stray dog. Sebastian shuddered at the thought.

"I'm certain you heard me child, you're too young to have hearing problems already," She replied bored.

"That's enough," Came Ciel's cold reply, "You're here because I ordered it, and you will not sit here and insult the head of the Phantomhive family."

"Listen kid, I don't care who you are or what your dog of butler is doing here still, but I can assure you I'm no threat. Now I'd like to leave peacefully," She groaned angrily.

Ciel's expression grew triumphant, and he smugly said to the girl, "I'm going to ask questions, and if you behave than you might leave here alive." At her silence he continued, " That creature you were stalking, I want to know what it is and why you were following it."

The girl shifted uncomfortably and crossed her legs, letting her creamy thighs be exposed to Ciel's innocent eyes, causing him to blush maddeningly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she muttered. She knew she was lying, that kid's eyes were far too old to be his and his butler was almost unnaturally good looking.

"Try me," came Ciel's flustered response.

"It wasn't human, it was a creature of the dark. The closest explanation would be demon. I heard of a few rumours about a beast of rotting flesh attacking prostitutes and the opium addicts, but no one believed them to be true. I wanted it dead," she ruefully told the two.

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged a masked glance,"How did you plan on killing it as a human girl?" Ciel asked without malice.

"It wouldn't be the first time I killed something other than a mortal," she continued, " I was raised for this."

Ciel's expression turned calculating as he asked his final question, "What's your name?"

"Valerica Thompson, but I usually go by Val," she answered truthfully.

"Well Valerica, you are to be one of the servants in my mansion." Ciel cut off her objections,"There is no choice, you're too dangerous to be kept out of my sight." Val was trembling and furious, who was this little brat to make my decisions for me? "You will be Sebastian's right hand, and if you do not obey my commands I will have you destroyed. Do you understand? Ciel gleefully ordered.

A permanent scowl was fixed on Valerica's face as she forced the foul tasting words from her mouth, "Yes...My lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**So big part of the plot I'll explain right here, SEBASTIAN DOES NOT FALL IN LOVE NOR WILL HE EVER, HE WON'T SAVE CIEL'S SOUL OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. He is a demon! They do not love or have compassion. Thank you for your time. P.S. this chapter is just a set up for the real action, mostly fluff here.**

Today was the day after the young Earl's dramatic announcement to Valerica and to say the least, it left Sebastian quite preoccupied. While he was preparing his lord's breakfast he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander over to the fiery girl that had the audacity to insult his master. He had encountered a soul like hers only once before, a human soul tormented with rage and grief from past experiences, one that had a demonic flair to it. Her scent only conveyed that she was prey, just like every other human yet somewhere inside her was a dark magic he had yet to discover. The night they followed her to the tavern he could sense it strongly, but the smell she emitted now was nothing like the tantalizing scent of power her soul had carried when she was slicing apart that low level demon. "Tch," Sebastian spat, low-level beings like that were what gave demons such an untrue reputation, he would never attack a human for food, he preferred to harvest his souls and allow them to grow before he consumed his prey. To build their confidence just to take it down was quite delectable. Sebastian's eyes glowed brilliantly red before dimming, thoughts like these were what made the cattle suspicious. He chuckled darkly as he finished his master's breakfast. Oh well, he would soon find out all the secrets that she kept, it was in his nature after all.

Valerica was not sure she would survive this household, a smug brat as it's lord and a condescending butler were the last things she needed to encounter on her journey. After her pathetic submission, Ciel had ordered her to spend the day memorizing the long corridors and plethora of rooms, greeting her fellow servants and performing several basic tests to see if she was able to behave well-mannered, not to mention if she was even literate. Needless to say, she had passed all of the tests and the layout of manor was locked away in her mind. However, the servants were a completely different matter. The cheerful strawberry blonde gardener had seemed normal, if not eccentric, but that impression of him being gentle and kind-hearted completely shattered once he had almost shattered her in a spine-crushing hug. After Finny, Val had the pleasure to meet the american cook, Bard, who like Finny, ruined his first impression by blowing up a simple snack in the kitchen with a stick of dynamite. Lastly, she met Tanaka who did not talk at all, to her extreme relief, and she also acquainted herself with the other red-headed woman she would be living with for god knows how long. She was rather beautiful, but her lenses were so thick you could not see three fourths of her face. By herself, Meyrin was quite charming and cute in an odd way, but turned into a blubbering mess of chaos when the devilishly attractive butler was around. Her peers had left her emotionally drained and broken, so Sebastian reluctantly allowed Val to wander around the mansion and accustom herself before the real work began. She had eventually recovered her stolen equipment as well, only because the earl had found her weapons enticing and wished to see them in action. With her reunited trusty sword she made her way to the spacious gardens to train before her skills turned to mush, Val never went a day without practicing. Her former mentors had some not-so traditional methods for combat, rather than positive reinforcement it was harsh metal whips, being locked away in the dark without food and small amounts of water, but they were always worse punishments. They had instilled discipline in her to quell the raging storm of self-destruction when they had found her under that desolate bridge begging for change from passing strangers. Her first lessons were the worst; Sleep was for the weak, love was weak, that the hate she so powerfully felt could turn her into the very beasts she hunted. (Flashback)

 _"Child, we do not follow the queen;We are not a people nor are we a nation. We have no allegiances, no family, no friends. You are just a shadow in the night, we are the remnants of our forsaken loved ones that were hunted by those hellspawn. You will never go back to this life, you are no longer a part of humanity," the cloaked figure chanted to Valerica as she sat in front of the raging bon fire that held the burning corpses of fallen comrades and the acid blood of the demons._

 _"What if I want to change?" A young Val whimpered behind curtains of crimson hair. The figure had removed their hood and stared into the windows of Val's soul. Half of the man's face was warped by singed skin and gnarled scars, whilst the other half of his face was expressing his pity for the child's words._

 _"You changed the day your family was murdered," he spoke softly._

Valerica pulled herself from her reverie and got back to the task at hand. She discarded that tasteful dress and corset for her old leather armour that felt like a second skin to her. The durable material was like a comfort blanket; It allowed her to clear her mind of her past haunts to focus on her training. Simple stretches were always best before training, it kept her limber and keen. Tranquility ran coursed through her veins as she took her left leg and placed it on the manor's outer wall performing a full split, she was what you would call a contortionist. Her head arched back as she raised her leg further, feeling the tightening of her leg muscles and the relief that soon followed. "Ahhhhhh," She breathed a sigh of relief, it was nice to turn back to routine. As she moved on to the right leg Finny ran up like a adoring puppy dog.

"Hey Val! What are you doing out here?" He chattered eagerly.

Biting back a sigh of disappointment, Val forced a smile on her face and answered, "Oh just trying to stay limber in case of an emergency."

Finny bristled with excitement, asking,"Wow! Could I stay and watch?" He batted his eyelashes and pulled a cheerful puppy face that melted Val's annoyed mood.

She look at him reluctantly and sighed,"If you're done with everything I don't see why not." The eccentric gardener cheered and sat himself down on the ground watching Valerica attentively. No longer feeling secure stretching in front of a man, she moved on to dual wielding her blade with a gorgeous silver blade with a ruby hilt she discovered in Ciel's home. Ignoring her new audience, she began to swing the blades slowly, testing their weight to see if she could keep her arms up during battle. Confident with her choice in weaponry, she started to slash and hack in intricate patterns while performing evasive maneuvers. Finny, shockingly, remained in awed silence as her pace grew faster. Sweat grew on her brow as she threw both of the swords straight through the air at a makeshift target, one of Finny's butchered hedges, and did a backflip onto the soft lush grass. Before the swords could obliterate the remains of the hedge, Sebastian had caught them in the blink of an eye and stood patiently in front of the target. Val grit her teeth and jogged to the fiend of a butler, her scent overpowered with annoyance.

Sebastian smiled and tilted his head to the side, and reprimanded Val as if she was a child, "The young master would not be very pleased to hear that you and Finny are single handedly destroying the gardens."

"Well I think they could use a makeover," Val hissed towards Sebastian.

"Oh please let her continue sir, she's amazing to watch," Finny pleaded desperately. His only answer was a withering basilisk stare from the demon, which cut Finny short during his pleads. Wordlessly Valerica held out her hands for her weapons, only receiving the abyssal black sword.

"I had two, where's the other one," she demanded.

Sebastian smirked, "I believe this belongs to our lord," he said amused. Knowing it would be pointless to argue further, she continued to train tirelessly until her limbs were sore. Finny had returned to the servant's quarter's when Sebastian had left with the silver blade, leaving Val in peace. After awhile she just layed down on the grass and star gazed, the countless constellations reflecting off of her hair and her blade. The clouds had dissipated from the sky's earlier fog and let the moonlight shade the grounds of the house. Time passed slowly as Valerica sat staring at the stars, thinking aimless thoughts. A lone crow sat and watched her from the same hedge used for practice, it's red eyes bore into the skull of Valerica, and the silence continued uninterrupted for the remainder of the night.


End file.
